Judge, Jury, Executioner
"Judge, Jury, Executioner" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis In the farm's slaughter shed, Gonçalo interrogates a bound Randall. Randall confesses that he was traveling with a heavily-armed group of 30. The men, he says, have raped women before. Still, Randall insists, "I ain't like that." Gonçalo reports back to the rest of the group. Daniel declares Randall a threat, and that he must be killed, "You can't just decide on your own to take someone's life," Sophia objects, begging Daniel, Paquete and Gonçalo to give her time to talk to the group and find another way. Daniel agrees that he won't do anything without asking the others first. Sophia asks Johanne to guard Randall against Paquete while she talks to the others. She asks if Sophia agrees that Randall should be killed. "The world we knew is gone," Sophia argues, "but keeping our humanity? That's a choice." Johanne agrees to watch Randall — "You may be right," she says. Paquete asks Johanne, who's standing guard outside, if she would stop him if he were to try to shoot Randall. She insists she would. Paquete shares his suspicion that Daniel won't be able to go through with the execution. "Every time we have a problem around here," he says, "who you thinks behind it?" Meanwhile, Cassandra watches Randall from the rafters of the slaughter shed. Randall notices her. "I didn't do nothin'," Randall tells Cassandra, begging to be set free. Cassandra slowly starts walking toward Randall, but is halted when Paquete enters. Paquete shoves a gun in Randall's face and drags Cassandra out of the shed. "Quit tryin' to get yourself killed," Paquete scolds. Sophia approaches Gonçalo about Randall. "This group's broken," Gonçalo says, stating he doesn't care what happens either way, "I'm tired of trying to save people. Let Paquete or Daniel do it". Sophia asks Gonçalo to stand with her anyway, but Gonçalo won't. Daniel talks with Bruno, Cristiana, Mariana, Inês and Diana about Randall. He asks if they support his decision. Inês and Cristiana tell him that they agree with him but Mariana and Diana are not sure if killing someone is a good idea. Daniel then turns to Bruno and asks him what he thinks. Bruno tells him that they have to kill Randall, to protect the farm and the rest of the group. Cassandra is kneeling by Ana's grave when Patricia approaches. They'll see Ana and Otis in heaven, Patricia tells her. Cassandra snaps back that heaven is just a lie, "and if you believe it, you're an idiot." Later, Daniel chastises Cassandra for talking back to Patricia. "Don't talk," Daniel says. "Think." Sophia goes to Hershel, asking for his support. "I don't want to know," Hershel insists. "I leave it with Daniel and Gonçalo." Cassandra wanders into the camp site and finds a handgun stashed in Kiko's motorcycle pouch. She pockets it, and heads into the forest. Cassandra stumbles upon a walker stuck in the mud of a creek bed. Frustrated, she begins throwing rocks at the walker, remembering Ana and that she was killed by walkers, then approaches to shoot it with Kiko's gun. The walker lunges at Cassandra, eventually freeing itself from the mud and grabbing on to Cassandra's leg. Cassandra falls to the ground, but manages to get away. Sophia, meanwhile, tries to convince Paquete to spare Randall. Paquete gives Sophia credit for the effort, and says that if Sophia convinces the others, he'll go along with it. "But I'm telling you now," Paquete tells him, "you're wrong." In the farmhouse, Daniel finds Hershel checking up on Beth. Hershel thanks Daniel for looking out for his daughter and he tells him that it was he's pleasure and that he's there whenever Hershel and his family need him. Hershel also asks Daniel what he knows about Kiko and Maggie. "There's nothing between them, trust me," he says, adding that he heard the girls talking about how Maggie treats him and that Maggie's tired of Kiko flirting with her. As the sun sets, the group gathers in the house. Gonçalo asks if anyone thinks Randall should be spared. Sophia posits that the only people who think so are himself and Johanne, but Johanne too sides with Gonçalo. "He's not one of us," Ruth offers. Carina tells Sophia that she's on her side. Sophia begs to give Randall a chance to prove himself, but the others insist they wouldn't feel safe with him around camp. "If we do this," Sophia says, "We're saying there's no hope." Sophia pleads with the group to do what's right. Johanne and Gonçalo eventually side with her, but the others stay silent. Despondent, Sophia and Carina leave the room. "This group is broken," she says. Afterward, Gonçalo, Paquete, and Daniel bring Randall to the barn and put him on his knees. Daniel asks if he has any final words. Randall cries, begging for his life. As Daniel raises his gun, but is not capable of doing it. Paquete grabs his gun and tells them that he'll be the one doing it. Meanwhile, Carina walks through the fields. She hears the moans of a dying cow and goes to investigate; the cow had been gutted. She turns and is attacked by the same walker that Cassandra found in the creek bed. Back at camp, the others hear Carina's screams. Daniel and the others run to the scene, where the walker is on top of Carina, tearing into her stomach. Gonçalo stabs the walker in the head. Carina's intestines are spilling out of her gut. She goes into shock. When Hershel arrives, he reports that Carina can't be saved. As Carina writhes on the ground, Cassandra sees the body of the walker lying nearby. Horrified, she buries her head in Leandra's lap, both crying for one of their best friends. Cristina, also crying for her friend begs Gonçalo to help Carina. Gonçalo unholsters his gun, but can't shoot. Daniel gets his weapon and aims it at Carina's head and fires. Deaths *Carina Trivia *Last appearance of Carina. *In the cover of this episode, we see Cassandra embracing Carina and kissing her in the forehead, while Carina cries, representing Carina's death. *The name of the episode, "Judge, Jury, Executioner," implies these roles will be filled out for Randall's fate. However, only the Judge and Jury roles pertain to him, with Daniel as the judge ''and the group as the ''jury. The executioner is also Daniel, who instead kills a suffering Carina when Gonçalo cannot bring himself to do it. This event makes the group see Daniel more like the leader. *According to Greg Nicotero, when originally scripted, Carina was supposed to find Jimmy having been attacked instead of the cow that was filmed. *Carina's actrice, had a change of heart about leaving the show and asked after filming her death if the showrunners could change the episode so she could live and keep portraying the character. Unfortunately, they had already filmed the scene and decided not to spend the extra money that would be required to reshoot the ending Category:Episodes